killing him softly
by SapphireYaoiCollector
Summary: He wanted to kill him. Badly. Very Very Very badly. OK PPL newest fic! YAY! OOC HIBA, kinda funny things, YAOI! MAN LOVE! D18! Biting to death! Pathetic herbivores, beware!


I wanted to kill him. I could imagine it, the weapon would be my tonfas, he would suffer a slow and painful death. His blood would coat the faces of his pathetic subordinates, and his stupid, god forsaken turtle would be crushed by his stupid face.

I could almost feel the blood, the rush of the fight.

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, deep breath, in, out, repeat.

Dino was annoying, that was for sure. But not annoying enough to kill, at least that's what I tried to convince myself.

;

;

**Three hours earlier;**

It had started out as a normal day, I went to Nami middle, and within the hour had bitten over 23 students to death. I was just settling into my office when Dino came stomping into the room, and with a loud 'hey Kyouya!' proceeded to trip over his own feet and bang his head against the wall, I forced myself to hold back my laughter.

"What are you doing here, Herbivore?" I asked, standing and walking over to him as he sat on the floor rubbing his mop of blonde hair. "I wanted to see you! Its your birthday right?" I felt myself tense instantly. I hate my birthday more then any other day of the year. Foolish weaklings would flock around me with gifts, I would be forced to eat horribly sweet cakes, and worst of all, the year my older sister made me wear the _fish hat….._ If that was not enough, it was also the day, four years ago, that my family was in that plane crash, and I was the only survivor.

Needless to say, I hated this horrible day, and all those who dared to mention its presence.

Dino stood up and began waving his hands in the air, catching my attention as he pulled out a foil package from his coat pocket. "that had better not be a gift." Dino smiled sheeplishy at me before nodding and shoving the gift into my chest.

"just open it before you through it away! I promise it'll be worth it!" I sent him another glare, but his stupid smile did not relent, and, not feeling like putting up with him long enough to attempt to bite him to death, opened the tiny package presented to me.

When I looked inside I gasped out in shock, inside was a small piece of paper reading; I love you!

I looked up at him just in time to see his face getting much too close to my own before he crashed our lips together. I wanted to kill him, wanted to hit him or attack him in some way. But weather it was the shock or the slightly warm sensation in my lips, I was unable to push him away. I was about to kiss him back- I might as well enjoy it, since it feels good..- when he moved his hands to my back, and without any hesitation, proceeded to squeeze my ass.

I lost all desire to touch him in my rage, and with as much force as possible, kicked him in the balls.

He passed out almost instantly.

**PRESENT**

I let out the breath I was holding as I sat at my desk, it had already been three hours, and I was still reeling from the shock of it all. Who does he think he is, anyway? To dare mention my birthday, and then kiss me? Foolish. So, why exactly could I not get it out of my head?

I ran my finger against my lips again, Dino's overly sweet taste still lingering from the contact. What the hell am I doing?! I shook my head and picked up my pen, I had to get this paper work done. The city will want to get my approval for the new road way by tomorrow so they can begin planning, this is not the time to be wasting my thoughts on that herbivores kiss. Or touch, or that stupidly sweet smell, I mean what the hell does he bathe in? Cotton candy and rainbows?! Heh, I could just picture that. Him sitting in the tub surrounded by bobbles and some stupid fake duck. Pfft, and then the turtle would fall into the tub because he is the most idiotic person I know and would then proceed to grow until it- DAMN IT!

I thought to myself, slamming my hands against my desk with enough force that the windows rattled and the paperwork spilled onto the floor, which was housing the finished work.. shit.

Today is awful, plain and simple.

;

;

';

It was nearly 3AM when I left the school, dropping off the paperwork to the correct places, including the town hall that was surprisingly open. At first I thought it might be a robbery but on closer inspection it was the officals running around like fools as they tried to get the ballets ready for the council election. Foolish, such things are only wastes of time. Everyone knows I run the towns government, how could they not? I shook my head, forgetting the slightly irritating sight.

I was roughly three miles from my home when I saw one of Dino's men carrying the stupid turtle- who was now the size of a small bicycle- to the car. I tried to ignore them, but as I walked by I could hear the owner of their hotel screaming about the loss of merchandise and how he was planning on calling the police. I cursed under my breath. Another sleepless night! When someone called the police for anything other then a common theft, I was called out because the police were foolish herbivores who could not handle the sight of blood- or the idea of blood- long enough to do their jobs..

I walked over to the entrance, ignoring the horses men as they called out to me that I shouldn't attack their boss, pathetic. I would get them after the horse, for sure.

As I walked into the lobby I noticed three things at once;

One. The entire first floor was filled with water, a large hole in the roof above.

Two. The owner was currently sobbing on the ground pathetically, I would have to bite him to death for his pathetic behavior.

Three. Dino was naked.

.

.

Naked?!

I hit my tonfa against the wall to get their attention, all eyes turning to stare at me as I walked over to the pathetic owner and shoved my tonfa up his nose. The general manager crying out in shock before running away. I would have chased him, normally, but I was much too preoccupied by the fact that Dino was Naked in plain view of everyone.

"K-Kyouya! I'm so happy to see you! I mean- I know you wont want to see me, like, ever again and I did something stupid but-"

I cut him off by punching him in the jaw. The look of shock on his face was priceless, so amusing I couldn't help but smirk.

"y-y-you hit me! " he yelped, surprised im sure, by the fact that I didn't use my tonfas.

"Shut it, horse. Now come with me." And with that I began to walk up stairs.

;

When I got to the second level I walked over to room 18 and kicked open the door. Sure enough, the fools things were all over the place. "Kyouya? How did you know my room number?" he asked, sounding a bit breathless, was he so easily winded?

"You always book room 18, which is almost always on the first floor, so how is it surprising that I knew, exactly?" I asked as I entered the room and grabbed a pair of boxers from the open suite case on the bed; tossing it to him quickly before I began looking for pants.

Dino simply fumbled with them, and then the pants and the shirt I handed him without a single word and a unreadable expression on his face. When I was finished with making sure the fool was clothed I allowed myself a moment of rest- it had been a long day- and took a seat on a near by chair by the window.

"Kyouya?" Dino called, his voice thick in a way I had never heard it before. I turned to see him standing much too close to me and was about to push him away when he asked; "do you hate me, Kyouya?"

I let my hand- that was going to push him away- fall to the armrest while I thought for a moment. Returning to looking out the window at my sleepy Namimori. Did I hate him? No. Its not that I hate him, not really. Sometimes I want to, but even then, I cant seem to bring myself to do it. Just like I can not seem to allow my tonfas to finish him in a training session. "Kyouya?" he called again, this time putting his hand on my shoulder. It was warm, how long as it been since ive felt this warmth? My father used to do this, only the feeling was different. It was calming to me when he did it, but with Dino I felt too aware, too hot. I sighed as I rested my head against the back of the chair, "no." I said softly. No. I couldn't hate this man if I tried, rather, what I hate is myself. For being able to be swayed so easily, for being willing- even excited- about kissing him back. I was mad that the pinch was so good and so right that I had to kill him because- until now- I couldn't deal with the idea of liking this pathetic, foolish herbivore.

I heard Dino exhale a breath I didn't know he had been holding before watching him flop down onto the chair opposite mine.

"Thank god! I thought you might never speak to me again!" he said, relief clear in his voice as he ran a hand threw his hair, some of the strands hanging down into his eyes as he turned his head to watch the city. I noticed a few droplets of water on his face- that reminds me..

"why were you naked?" I asked bluntly, not bothering to hide my displeasure at his earlier appearance.

He turned his head to look at me, a blush forming on his cheeks "well, I was really depressed after getting rejected by you, Kyouya. So I decided to take a bath and gave Romario Enzo, but the turtle somehow got into the room anyway and by the time I noticed, well… he was already wet.. then Romario came into the room and I just jumped into action because I didn't want to destroy the hotel, and then the owner and the manager showed up, so I didn't really have time…" He trailed off, face redder by the second. I couldn't help myself. I let out a sharp bark of laughter, I could just picture that. It was my day dream from earlier coming to life.

"Kyouya! Its not funny!" he barked, stomping his foot childishly, I only laughed louder. He just shook his head, the wetness from the bath dripping onto his shoulders again, and began looking out the window again.

"you should dry off, Dino." I muttered, watching as he turned his head sharply in my direction. I was surprised too, I had never bothered to use his name before.. why?

"you-you called me by my name!" he whispered, his eyes wide as he stood up to reach for me. I saw it coming, I could see him moving closer, could feel the shift in the air and see the look in his eyes. I could have moved, or bitten him to death, but I didn't. Couldn't. Because it was my birthday, because he was the only one who I allowed to give me a gift, because he was foolish, and pathetic and- my thoughts cut off when he yanked me up into his arms and pulled my body close to his.

I wanted to kick him, but again, I could do nothing. My body was telling me what my mind hated to admit. I- I liked it when he touched me. When he would pull me into him as we fought for a moment before slamming me into the dirt, when he would smile at me with that stupid grin, when he pressed his lips to mine this afternoon. I liked it. I- I

"Love you. Kyouya."

When I registered those words, they filled my mind, and the only thing I could think to say back was;

"yea, me too."

_**Hi all! **_

_**So please review this and let me know what you think. I plan to post this as a two or maybe even three chapter story, but that will depend on your reviews!**_

- _**SYC**_


End file.
